Revenge
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Vlad/Ingrid two-shot. Dark/ish. Ingrid craved a slow burn, silent and deadly revenge for Will's death. If she could make Vlad fall into the darkness, the whole world would tremble.
1. Chapter 1

**Still don't own!**

 **Having a bad night so this will likely be darker than usual... even for me.**

 **No self harm or suicide triggers or anything though.**

 **Set around the start of season 3.**

-YD-

Ingrid was sick of being second best, and the desire for revenge still burned inside her when she thought of Will getting dusted. Those desires had to be put on the back burner while she recovered from her blood allergy/infection issue. As she grew stronger, Ingrid plotted. The Count was too obvious a target, he'd be expecting it. The half fang was too easy, it'd be over in the blink of an eye. Ingrid wanted a slow burn, a true solid blow that she could revel in the build up to and then relish in the result. This left Vlad. He'd be hesitant, slow progress and all the more glorious when he fell.

It helped that she knew she had a head start, Vlad could pretend all he liked that he was good and pure but she'd seen him slip more than once. The corruption would all be part of the fun and games, secrets and darkness that fed the blackest part of Ingrid's soul. She would have to be subtle, carry the plan off flawlessly to avoid scaring him off and losing the game. Now was the ideal time to strike, he'd be the tiniest bit more susceptible to seeing her behaviour improve after he'd saved her from the slayers. The fire in his voice when he'd defended her was intoxicating, the casual show of his 'chosen one' powers almost sensual. If Vlad fell, the whole world would tremble. And that was what Ingrid wanted, what she craved.

There was so much to be gained, and Ingrid had very little to lose anymore. Now would be the start, though the steps would be tiny. Remembering not to look too devastatingly gorgeous, difficult as it was, Ingrid sought out her little brother. He was in his room meditating, rising with a suspicious eye as he saw her. "What's up Ingrid?" Clinging to the taste of victory she'd have, Ingrid tried to make her smile genuine and supplicant. He froze as her arms wrapped around him, mumbling that Ingrid didn't 'do' hugs. He wasn't wrong, but this was all part of it. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. I know I haven't been good to you, but I hope that can change." Vlad's arms returned the embrace hesitantly, muttering "You're welcome" and the flickers of confusion in his eyes when they pulled apart were enough for now. Smiling at him again, Ingrid retreated. Too much and he'd suspect her, not enough and it would fail.

The next day had no steps in, if she rushed it wouldn't burn slow enough to sink in. The following day was simple too, smiling at Vlad gently whenever he entered a room she was in and by the end of the day, he was returning them almost shyly, like he'd forgotten how to even interact with her. This continued for the better part of a week, no words but now they smiled in passing almost every time they saw each other. Ingrid remembered to still appear slightly weakened, even if her infection was cleared up by now. It helped if everyone underestimated her. The half fang was a minor sticking point, clearly worming her way into Vlad's affections and taking up his free time. Ingrid took her aside and warned her off, and it amused her to hear Erin say "I don't want to be his sister, that's too weird even for this place." So she was uncomfortable here. Ingrid made sure to push that, pulling the Count on side to help get rid of Erin and they trapped her on the balcony while Vlad was supposed to be meeting her for their first 'date'. When the sun hit her and nothing happened, Ingrid had made sure to dart up there and kill the breather girl. The Count disposed of the body, and Ingrid scrubbed her skin clean twice before daring to go near Vlad again.

The fresh blood in her system lifted her, pushed her to push Vlad a little more. He was moping over a book on vampiric law as he prepared for the future as the chosen one, and Ingrid wrapped an arm around his resisting shoulders. "I know you liked her Vlad, I'm sorry she hurt you. I'm sorry for bringing her here." Ingrid kept her voice even, adding a hint of apology but not stressing it too much. Vlad seemed to shrink in on himself for a minute before standing and hugging her properly. Fighting the urge to shove him off and reject the contact, Ingrid heard him murmur "I'm not, she helped save you. She's gone now, and you're here. I'll get over it." Ingrid clutched him a little tighter for a moment, worried he'd see her smirk of triumph as he declared her importance above his dead breather girlfriend. Letting him go before it got suspicious, Ingrid schooled her face to a softer smile and Vlad returned it, though there was still sadness around the edges.

"I'll let you get on with your work." His hand caught her wrist, and she turned to find his sad face. "Stay? You can tell me I'm a maggot faced garlic muncher if I get a question wrong." Quashing the triumphant feeling from spreading over her face again, Ingrid nodded stiffly. "I suppose, can't have you ruining the vampire world because nobody told you which side of the body you stake someone ritualistically." Vlad smiled at her insult, and she made sure to sit in his eye line without being too close. Staying in his attention span without being too obvious. She left him to work quietly, but fired questions at him about specific laws now and then to check he was actually studying. Vlad answered almost flawlessly, and Ingrid couldn't help but be a tiny bit impressed at his dedication to learning. Even if it was a chronically breather-like habit for him to have.

She left before he got too comfortable with her presence, not wanting him to become steadfastly attached in the wrong way. Or the right way, depending on the view point. As the next few weeks rolled by, Ingrid cultivated his attachment carefully, never letting things stray to comfortable but easing him into a content relaxation of his guard when she was around. The next step would be harder to pull off, but it was a beginning, a means to an end. Ingrid made sure to stiffen if he hugged her, look away when Vlad made eye contact. His face didn't betray much, but Ingrid saw the edges of sadness in his eyes as she withdrew from him. Vlad withdrew into his books again, and Ingrid observed carefully to ensure he didn't go to the point of no return before she sought him out properly again. He regarded her carefully as she joined his study session, raising an eyebrow but otherwise not commenting on her more revealing outfit of tight skirt and leather jacket hanging over a fitted top. Vlad answered her questions mechanically, but his shoulders relaxed slightly over the afternoon and Ingrid left him with an exchange of smiles.

The weeks melded into months, and Ingrid meticulously balanced the to-and-fro of closeness and withdrawal. If Vlad questioned her too soon, it would all be for nothing. If she let him fall away from her too much, everything would fall apart. Ingrid quietly reveled in his minute reactions, tiny hitches of breath or widening eyes as she "recovered" - accenting her curves and beauty slowly and carefully. The attraction was beginning, and Ingrid knew the time for the next step was near. The next shift of withdrawal would be the last, and then she'd take the furthest step. The time he was skulking alone as she shifted away from him again was put into careful planning, concreting every word and action she may need to convince him. The Count was off in Transylvania for a few days after Vlad had posted his old friend Baron von Raculad there in a vacuum cleaner bag, which had amused Ingrid greatly as she saw Vlad rebel against their father, however small it may be. Selecting an outfit that had always made Vlad's eyes linger just a little longer, Ingrid went looking for him.

Predictably, he was sulking away in the library as he often did when Ingrid was playing her 'distant' game. The bottle of soya blood almost made her grimace, and Ingrid was glad she'd drunk an especially good vintage before coming down here. His eyes looked up as she entered the room, his jaw tight but his eyes roved over her body for just a moment before he returned to the book. Forcing her face to remain soft and open, Ingrid sat down next to him. Ingrid saw Vlad's hand twitch, the sign of him about to hug her in greeting but his body tensed as he mastered the impulse. She knew he wasn't focusing on the book anymore, his eyes resolutely focused on one point rather than moving over any passage of words. Keeping her voice soft and quiet, Ingrid all but whispered "Vlad." His eyes flickered over to her, but dropped straight back. She repeated his name a little louder this time, and his face turned to hers. Holding his stare, Ingrid hoped her true colours weren't shining in her eyes as she went for broke. "I'm sorry I've been so... strange lately. I've just... I was worried you'd hate me." The hints of anger left his face then, his body turning towards her slightly. "I could never hate you Ingrid, why would you think that?" Not sure words would convince him, this was an action step. Ingrid blinked hard, feigning nerves as she leaned over and kissed him.

Vlad pushed back into it, just for a second before he pulled away. "Ingrid... what?" Looking away as though in shame, Ingrid chose her words carefully. "I just... I can't help myself. I want you, and I know it's wrong. I thought..." Letting a small quiver hit her voice, the next words were a shaky whisper. "I'm sorry, I'll go." Just like before, Vlad's hand caught her wrist. "Wait." Vlad stood up then, pulling her to face him. Unlike her, Ingrid doubted Vlad was faking the open expressions in his eyes. "You want me? Like... like that?" Lowering her eyes, Ingrid nodded. His hand came up under her chin, lifting her to meet his gaze. "Are you sure?" Worrying he'd see the shift in her eyes, Ingrid let them flutter closed and leaned in towards him carefully. This time he met her half way, hesitant brushes of his lips over hers. Vlad started to pull away, but Ingrid wasn't finished 'convincing' him yet and gripped his shoulder to hold him in place. A tentative hand found her waist, and Ingrid let her tongue trace over his lower lip. A small groan vibrated in his chest, and he met her again as his tongue slid out to taste her mouth properly. A strange heat spread through her as his tongue caressed hers, and Ingrid didn't have to fake the surprised panting as they broke apart again.

"What have you been drinking? That was... something else." Ingrid had to shake her head to clear the haze before she could answer him. "Duchess of something, 1845. Much better than the one dad complained about disappearing. You should try real blood sometime, compare if it's better first hand." Vlad stepped away from her then, returning to his seat and smiling shyly up at her. He looked so open, so content with the barely there contact they'd just had that if Ingrid had a conscience, she'd have felt guilty. Vlad sipped at his soy blood then, and Ingrid was sure she didn't imagine his faint grimace. "Why bother, I think you improve the flavour." Vlad ducked his head after he spoke, as though he couldn't believe he'd actually said it out loud. If he were human, his cheeks would be flushing red. Sitting back down next to him, Ingrid smiled to herself as Vlad tentatively reached for her hand and let him lace their fingers together. "This is a secret right?" Ingrid nodded, smirking at him. "Our secret Vlad." His breath hitched as she smirked at him, Ingrid knew the seductive power she commanded.

Ingrid nudged Vlad to get back to his work, suddenly more motivated when she rewarded his correct answers with a brush of her lips over his cheek. She let him walk her to her room, and let him kiss her softly to say goodnight before flitting off. Ingrid expected Vlad was off to deal with the erection he'd been sporting for over an hour. It hadn't been nearly as difficult to convince him as she'd expected, and Ingrid wondered if Vlad had wanted her before, or if she'd begun a whole new chapter of darkness for the great future leader. This was only the beginning of his fall naturally, but Ingrid had the leverage she needed to start it. Now the game changed. Vlad had such potential, raw dark energy to be moulded but he buried it beneath good intentions. Ingrid needed to draw him out slowly, cementing her place beside him and ensuring she wouldn't be caught in the explosion when he finally broke. He had to be completely invested in her before she could convince him to bite her, to make them equals as Vlad's powers shared with his first bite.

The next day he was a bundle of nerves, clearly terrified Ingrid had changed her mind or that yesterday had been a dream. Ingrid made sure to apply subtle perfume, enough to constantly haunt him whenever they passed in the halls. By midday he was vibrating with anxious energy, and Ingrid knew it was time to act. The next time he passed her in the halls, pacing tensely around their quarters, she pinned him to the wall and kissed him roughly. Vlad melted beneath her, groaning when she bit down on his lip. The strange heat returned when he copied her, nipping and sucking at her lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. Ingrid barely managed to silence the sound of pleasure rising in her chest as she broke them apart. Vlad's chest was heaving, his eyes dark and the proximity had a clear effect on him. "What was that for?" His voice was thick with arousal, his lip swollen where she'd bitten it. Leaning closer, Ingrid let her breath caress his ear and he shivered. "A reward. I wanted to check you could act normally before dad comes back tomorrow, and you passed the test." Vlad shivered again as she murmured against him, his whole body trembling with desire for her. It was powerful, Ingrid could taste it.

It was surprising when Vlad switched them around, pushing Ingrid into the wall and holding her there with his body as he kissed her again. She considered pushing him away for a moment, but the burning desire she could taste in his kiss was infectious and Ingrid let him nip and suck at her lower lip until she felt the skin break beneath his teeth. Vlad moved back then, guilt and hunger in his eyes as Ingrid raised a hand to her bleeding lip. The dark, unoxygenated blood of a vampire was clear on her fingertips, but it may as well have been a bottle of finely aged breather as Vlad's dilated pupils fixed on it. Ingrid could feel him wanting, and she slowly raised her fingers to his mouth. The break of his control was obvious as his mouth and tongue removed every trace from her hand. Ingrid barely had time to appreciate his groan of pleasure before he was back against her, kissing her roughly again, chasing the blood on her mouth. Shoving at him, Vlad looked horrified for a moment, scared he'd gone too far. Ingrid pushed him again, backing him into the nearest room and using his body to close the door. "You need to learn discretion Vlad, it's not a secret if we get caught in the corridors."

Vlad nodded, the fear still there amongst everything else. Ingrid pushed back into his space again, letting her plan advance a step or two as she pressed a cool hand over his groin. Vlad groaned and pushed against her, whimpering desperately. He wouldn't ask, wouldn't dare risk pushing past what Ingrid may be comfortable with. His body betrayed him though, pressing against the friction of her hand. Ingrid moved her hand slightly, lowering his zipper and holding his gaze. His cock sprang free as soon as the fastening was loose, and Ingrid could feel the solid proof he desired her in her hand. Vlad gasped out "wait" and Ingrid looked at him in confusion. "I like that dress, I don't want to ruin it." Making a snap decision, Ingrid told Vlad to strip and almost laughed as he frantically wriggled out of his t-shirt, kicking his jeans and shoes away and standing before her in nothing but boxer shorts. Ingrid stepped back and lowered the zipper, basking in Vlad's hungry gaze as her dress fell away. Remembering he said he liked the dress, Ingrid winked at him as she picked it up and laid it carefully over a chair. Vlad was still staring, drinking in every inch of revealed skin and Ingrid let him, the desire in his face was dark and she needed that.

Crooking a finger to beckon him closer, Ingrid took him in herself. His body was lean, nothing overly muscular or defined but she'd felt his strength in the hallway, Vlad was like a tightly coiled spring and Ingrid wanted to see him break free. The stirrings of desire began inside her, and Ingrid decided it was merely an unexpected bonus of her plan if she didn't have to mute revulsion at his touch. Physical desires could be forgotten if need be. Vlad's hands pulled her by her waist into him, and Ingrid gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into the pale skin there. Vlad kissed her again, less frantic but somehow more arousing as he moaned into her mouth. One of his hands slid down to cup her ass, squeezing at the curve before using his grip to pull her against him. Vlad managed to drop to the floor, pulling her with him and supporting her weight as they fell. He sat back up, lust blazing in his eyes as he looked up at her. Both of his hands had moved to her ass now, and Vlad pulled her against him again. His erection was trapped between her thighs, the firm pressure against her clitoris making her rock in surprised pleasure and Ingrid grabbed his shoulders to steady herself as he moved her body along his cock. The push-pull stopped, and Ingrid almost whined in frustration before feeling his hands trail fiery scratches up her spine, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. She released his shoulders to let the garment fall away, and Vlad's hands returned to rocking her against him as his mouth sealed over her nipple.

The surprising sensation shorted her brain, and Ingrid forgot about trying to regain control as Vlad pushed against her harder. She was vaguely aware that she was moaning in pleasure, but then Vlad's fangs scraped over her nipple and the next thrust against her had her quaking, clawing at his shoulders and feeling wet release pool between her thighs. Unsure if it was the pain, the feeling or the knowledge he'd made her come that did it, Vlad shuddered against her and she felt a new dampness spread beneath her as he jerked and grunted through his own climax. As the afterglow faded Ingrid stood up on her still shaking legs, looking down to see Vlad looking sated and content in spite of the angry red marks she'd made in his skin, or perhaps because of them. Looking down her own body, Ingrid was surprised by the angry red marks on her own skin, twin lines where Vlad's fangs had scraped over her breasts.

Vlad struggled to his feet then, brushing a soft kiss over her cheek. "I'm sorry if I went too far Ingrid. Truly." Ingrid shook her head, realising she could lose Vlad to something as stupid as guilt and kissing him properly. Vlad clutched at her waist again, holding her close to him like he was scared she'd disappear. Blood, would he always be this clingy after sex? As their lips seperated again, Vlad buried his face in her neck and kissed her there gently. The touch was almost soothing, at odds with the way he'd groped and nipped at her earlier and Ingrid couldn't suppress a shiver. She could feel Vlad's smirk against her skin, and Ingrid fought to remember her plan. She wanted him dark, not soft and gentle. Letting her fangs drop, Ingrid dropped vicious nips down his neck before sinking her fangs into his shoulder. "Fuck!" Vlad's head fell back, arching into her bite until his knees buckled and Ingrid had to release him. He dropped where he stood, shuddering in a pile of limbs on the floor and Ingrid admired the puncture wounds she'd made. "Was that... were you claiming me or just fooling around?" Vlad's voice was shaky, raw with desire and curiosity as Ingrid looked down on him smirking. "Claiming you, naturally. You should know I don't share."

Vlad managed to clamber to his feet again, craning his neck to admire the mark. As he stretched, Ingrid could see him grimace at his sticky underwear. "I'm just going to uh, go shower and change." Ingrid could see he needed time to process a little, letting him grab his clothes and flit off before doing the same. Ingrid cleaned herself off quickly, setting the dress aside to note it as one that she could tease Vlad with as she changed into an outfit that didn't reek of Vlad's pheremones. His scent was unique, something like sunshine and power mingling with the usual scent of death that pervaded every vampire. Which meant it was distinctive, and she'd have to be careful if she wanted to keep this secret, to bring it out to relish now and then as she corrupted "little Vladdy" right under the Count's nose. Spritzing a subtle amount of perfume on again, Ingrid went to settle in the throne room with a nice glass of blood. Vlad didn't seek her out for a while, but Ingrid wasn't especially surprised. Even she was struggling to process the mind-altering pleasure they'd shared before, and Ingrid was much better at ignoring the emotional attachments than Vlad would.

The Count returned the next day, and Ingrid reveled in the secrets and deception as Vlad came frotting against her, swallowing her moans in their kiss when his hand crept under her dress and teased her to climax. Ingrid was glad they had to be more careful now, it left less time for Vlad to look at her with his bright eyes and affectionate touches. That didn't stop her letting it happen again and again, any and every chance they could take to fumble frantically being used. Their father looked on in confusion when he found them studying vampire law together, missing the knowing looks they shared as they quizzed each other. Ingrid gave Vlad a week to settle in to their hidden and admittedly addictive routine before she made her next move.

Pouring a goblet of blood and savouring the first mouthful, Ingrid waited for Vlad to join her in the library. A quick shake of his head indicated the Count was nowhere nearby, so Ingrid let him kiss her in greeting and smirked when he groaned at the vintage taste on her tongue. He sat down heavily next to her, already wide eyed. Ingrid pushed the goblet over to him, anticipating his turning away. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, Ingrid intoned "try it" against his skin, and she felt more than saw him shake his head. "You can't say you'll never do it, you practically take a sip every time we kiss. Just try it." Vlad was shaking now, and Ingrid trailed a hand over his thigh to stretch his control thinner, feeling him tremble under the touch. "Try it." A shaking, pale hand reached for the goblet, and Ingrid brushed a kiss over Vlad's neck as he brought the goblet closer. One more murmur of "try it" had Vlad sipping at the goblet, the groan and his near-desperate swallow as he finished it almost obscenely erotic.

Wanting to reinforce the memory of his first taste of human blood, Ingrid gripped his hair fiercely, turning his head and kissing him hard. The taste of blood was arousing, and Ingrid contemplated taking him here and now but mastered the impulse - that would come later. For now she settled for clutching at his hair and swallowing his moans of pleasure, her free hand fumbling at Vlad's zipper. Another fumble and his cock was in her hand, thick and hard beneath her fingers as she stroked him. Vlad's hips arched into the grip, thrusting into her hand and he whimpered into her mouth. Ingrid knew it wouldn't take long, his body singing with the blood he'd finally tasted. The whimpering melted into grunts, and Ingrid felt him jerk in her hand as he spilled over her fingers and his body relaxed completely. Ingrid wiped her hand on a nearby rag and tossed it into the fire, turning back to her prone brother. "Now Vlad, was that so bad?"

-YD-

 **I had intended to get this all into one document, but I'm sleep deprived and sad so it's a dangerous mix for me to stay up late again, I'll add the rest tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own...**

 **I had a completely different project/short fic planned for the weekend, but I've started this so I'll finish it!**

-YD-

Vlad was still trembling slightly next to her as Ingrid asked "Was that so bad?" and she relished it, let the effect she had on him curl over her skin and feed the flames of revenge. Vlad managed to sit up shakily, tucking his cock away and looking torn between horror and satisfaction. He turned still-blown pupils to Ingrid, not totally down from the blood-fueled spike of pleasure. "I... I guess not." Victory! It was small, but Ingrid was certain it was a step in the right direction. Ignoring the spark of arousal she'd felt watching Vlad climax, Ingrid left him with another kiss. The taste of blood in his mouth aroused her further, and Ingrid couldn't suppress the faint moan this time. Vlad groaned in answer, a hand slowly trailing along her inner thigh. When Ingrid didn't stop him the hand pressed against her, Vlad groaning again as he found her wet and bare to his touch. "Wait!" Vlad froze, starting to withdraw his hand. "Not like that maggot face, I just meant not here." Grabbing Vlad's hand, Ingrid dragged him to the coffin store room and he pressed her down to lie across one, hand returning to touching her. Vlad knelt between her thighs, eyes burning into her as he pushed the skirt of her dress higher. Ingrid nodded to whatever question was in his eyes, and Vlad ducked between her thighs then. The first swipe of his tongue was intense, dragging roughly over her clit and his fingers moved lower, dipping inside her wet hole and teasing the sensitive nerves there. Vlad groaned as he tasted her, pressing further in and the sound vibrated over her, making her eyes roll back in her head. One hand clutched at the coffin, grounding her while the other fisted in his hair and held him tight against her.

Ingrid had never felt the thrill of danger in arousal before, and it was powerful as Vlad's probing tongue and harsh sucks to the delicate flesh made her feel like he'd devour her there and then. Whatever he was doing was working for him, Ingrid felt the heat of orgasm spread through her and Vlad moaned and whimpered against her. The rhythmic bump of his shoulder below her thigh explained where his other hand had gone, and Ingrid felt the pleasure take her at the thought of him pleasuring himself while tasting her. Clenching round his fingers as she came, Ingrid felt Vlad grunt against him as she shook, the vague sound of his come hitting the floor telling her he'd finished too. His face was wet when she finally let go of his hair enough for him to pull back, and Ingrid could see his chest heaving in time with her as they came down. Using shaky arms to push herself into a sitting position, Vlad stayed kneeling in front of her and fumbled to straighten himself out. "Was... was that okay?" Ingrid scratched her nails over his scalp, enjoying the purr of pleasure he made at the touch. "More than okay little brother, I didn't know you had talents in other areas than irritating me." Vlad smiled at her, soft and genuine with her hand in his hair. He swiped at his mouth, then winked up at her as he licked his palm. "Better than blood, I must say." A strange thrill went through her at the sight, and Ingrid shook her head. "You haven't tried the good stuff yet." Vlad's eyes widened at the double meaning of her words, and he struggled to his feet to stand opposite her. Looking down she could see splatters of fluid down his jeans and pooled at his knees where he'd spilled onto the floor. "Better go change little brother." Vlad looked down, stammering and flitting off before anyone could catch him in such a state. Righting her dress, Ingrid couldn't help but shiver slightly at the echoes of pleasure still fizzling along her nerves. The dark secrets of her brother wanting her this way made everything more intense, fire burning between them when they touched.

Even if it wasn't the right time yet, Ingrid could only imagine how intense it would be when she finally defiled her little brother properly. When she had his bite, his powers and his darkness. She wasn't sure it would be something she could truly give up, and Ingrid had to wonder if her plans would have to account for not leaving Vlad when she'd dragged him along to the dark. Nobody had made her feel anything other than disappointment, anger or betrayal except Will for so long. Ingrid briefly wondered what Will would think of what she was doing. His vampire self probably wouldn't even care, his emotions were dying day by day after she turned him. The human boy she'd fallen in love with, he would have been heartbroken. Sometimes she wondered if she'd been distraught at the loss of Will, or the loss of the boy she loved. No. Dwelling wouldn't get her anywhere. Shaking away the thoughts, Ingrid focused on her plan again. The trick was not to push Vlad too fast, if she tried to make him drink blood again too soon he'd only rebel harder, he needed to relax his guard or choose it himself. Ingrid knew he wanted it, he groaned every time she kissed him after she'd had a drink herself. It was just a case of making that side known more, drawing it out from beneath the 'good and innocent' Vlad buried so much under. Ingrid could feel the darkness simmering beneath his skin, the tingle of unbelievable power he could crush or mould the vampire world with. It was in his eyes when they touched, feeding both of their desires as they teased and tempted the other. If Ingrid didn't know better, she'd say she was in danger of falling herself.

The next day Vlad was a little hesitant, wary she'd try and push blood on him again she imagined. Ingrid made sure to be softer today, using the time the Count was punishing Renfield for something or other in the basement to lie together on the sofa in the throne room. Vlad had laced his fingers through hers, kissing her hair and mumbling nonsensical things to pass the time. It was strangely intimate with no end game, no frantic passion. Just a moment of closeness they had never achieved as merely brother and sister. Something in them was shifting, and Ingrid wasn't sure what it was to change it. Ingrid ensured to tempt him more the next day, confusing him for a moment as she unzipped his jeans before ducking beneath the desk. Vlad had no choice but to sit looking like he was studying the goblet of blood intently as she swallowed his cock down when their father entered the room, and Ingrid smirked around the erection in her mouth as Vlad tried not to let the pleasure show in his voice. Unsurprisingly, when she swallowed his load and licked him clean, Vlad had drank some of the blood in an attempt to cover his strange behaviour and Ingrid could see the burning desire in his eyes when they were alone again. Vlad had pinned her to the desk and actually marked her neck as he nipped and sucked the pale skin there, his hands pushing her thighs open and stroking over her wet skin until she came shuddering beneath him. When he kissed her she could taste the blood, and she wasn't sure if he even noticed the flavour of himself on her tongue as he plundered her mouth and nipped over her lip. The spot where his teeth tore the skin never healed for long, Vlad seemed more addicted to the taste of her blood than anything else.

Predictably, Vlad had realised Ingrid was tempting him in various ways to drink human blood after a month or so of her tactics. Ingrid had pondered back and forth how to answer him, deciding to play on the traits that would be familiar to him - her stubbornness. "I'm never going to drink soya blood, it tastes like the inside of dads crypt. So naturally, I decided to have a go at convincing you the real stuff is the right way." Vlad had flashed angry eyes at her manipulation and stormed off, returning hours later full of remorse and apologies. "I understand why you did it, but I'm so tired of everyone trying to turn me into something I'm not." Ingrid pulled Vlad against her then, unsure if she felt comforted or not by his tight embrace and his head pressed into her neck. She couldn't risk any sort of guilt showing in her eyes, soothing her hand through his hair in the way she knew he liked until the flickers of guilt faded in her chest. Ingrid wasn't trying to turn him into something he wasn't, she was trying to show Vlad what he could be. Vlad practically purred as she petted him, his body melting into hers. Ingrid pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Vlad lifted his head to meet her lips properly. That shifting something broke inside her then, and Ingrid couldn't stop herself from looping her arms around his neck, holding Vlad in place like she needed to breathe and he held the air. Vlad's hands slid under her shirt to clutch at her waist, the skin on skin contact making her shiver in pleasure. Pressing against him harder, Ingrid felt his erection against her thigh and even she was surprised at the moan she made feeling his obvious desire for her. Vlad pulled away from her and Ingrid whined, not wanting to lose the contact yet.

His eyes were dark as he looked at her, shedding his shirt and jeans and moving in close to her again. Ingrid wasn't sure where her usually perfect control had gone as she let Vlad strip her slowly, kissing over the skin revealed as her shirt and bra fell away. It was sensual and made her whole body tingle, the heat he'd made her feel the first time a blazing flame as he pushed her trousers down, holding her to step free of them and pulling her to the coffin. "I understand if it's too soon, but blood I want you Ingrid." Ingrid didn't want words now, she wanted feelings and she kissed him hard, silencing him with teeth and fang and tongue until he was incoherent beneath her. The laughing and spark in Vlad's eyes told Ingrid he could feel how wet he'd made her, his cock slick through their underwear as she pulled his boxers away and wrapped a hand around him. Vlad arched up into her hand, and Ingrid knew every spot that would make him whine and buck and moan in pleasure now. He whined in frustration when she let him go again, but the fire in his eyes made more wet desire pool between her thighs and Ingrid needed him now. She pulled Vlad's hand to rest on the elastic of her underwear and he managed to turn them over so she was beneath him, Ingrid lifting her hips to let him slip the last layer between them away. It didn't seem to matter that he'd seen her naked before, the wonder and lust in his eyes never stopped sparking when Vlad looked at her body as he knelt between her thighs.

Ingrid could see Vlad about to ask if she was sure, but desire overrode everything else as she pulled him into her body, kissing his mouth and reaching down to guide him inside her. It had been years since Ingrid had done this, the feeling as he stretched and filled her almost too much but tempered by the whimpers and shakes Vlad was making. The mark she'd given him was still on his shoulder, and Ingrid kissed at it as their bodies joined. She wrapped her legs around him to hold him in place, adjusting to the pressure inside her and mouthing along his jaw until Vlad kissed her again. They didn't really thrust or move much, rocking together and letting the connection spark between them. Vlad groaned into her mouth, the sound rumbling through his chest that was pressed against hers. His tight muscles brushed against her nipples as he rocked into her, and Ingrid lost track of the sounds she was making as the pleasure spread through her. She had never felt anything like this, and before she could stop it the thought of whether this is why breathers called it "making love" was filling her mind as Vlad filled her body. The word love sparked along her then, breaking her apart as she came beneath him and felt him finally spill inside her. Their kiss became shared breaths, near-silent gasps of pleasure as they climaxed together and slowly came down.

Vlad slid out of her carefully, watching her intently to check she wasn't hurt or horrified by what they'd done. Wanting to reassure him, Ingrid leaned up and kissed him again. His kiss was soft and powerful all at once, arousing in a way Ingrid had never felt before as heat filled her chest. Vampires didn't need to breath, but they were still panting as they broke apart again. Vlad looked at her for a long moment, the connection their bodies had begun deepening as their eyes met and solidifying as Vlad whispered "I love you" against her lips. The shifting thing that had shattered earlier seemed to melt back together, binding them in a strange way and Ingrid ignored the soreness as Vlad pushed inside her again. There was still no urgency, slow and gentle motions that had them both gasping and clinging to each other as they came together and fell apart again. The words fell from her mouth with no real thought as she intoned "I love you" into Vlad's shoulder, mouthing over the claim she'd made on his skin as he shuddered against her until she felt his tears on her skin. "I love you too" was all he managed to say as he shifted to lie behind her, an arm loosely wrapped around her waist and a kiss pressed between her shoulder blades. Ingrid fought the emotional and physical exhaustion as Vlad fell asleep, crying softly to herself as everything she had built up fell apart around her, rebuilding into something she could never have anticipated. The arm around her tightened, and Ingrid froze as she waited to see if Vlad was awake. Her eyes finally fluttered closed, a fitful sleep stealing hours from her until she woke up with Vlad still wrapped around her.

"Why were you crying Ingrid?" Bats, he'd heard her. Another kiss was pressed into her skin, and fresh tears built behind her eyes as he nuzzled at her. "It was all a little... overwhelming." Vlad shifted behind her, rolling her onto her back to look down at her and Ingrid felt her chest constrict at the emotions in his eyes. The position was a little awkward but the comfort soaked into her skin as he held her close, letting the tears fall as Ingrid buried her head against his neck. Vlad didn't push her to speak again, just letting her take what she needed as feelings whirled in her head. Forcing herself to calm down a little, Ingrid pulled away from Vlad and stretched. She felt sore and... sticky where their bodies had joined, and Ingrid suddenly realised something. "Vlad, we didn't use protection!" Vlad seemed far less concerned than her at the minute, and Ingrid was prepared to throttle him a little bit. "I'd only ever been with Erin, and we did use it because she wanted to. But I'm the Chosen One, I can't impregnate anyone unless I bite them. They wouldn't be strong enough to carry my child otherwise." The very thing Ingrid had spent months and months of hard, careful work to obtain was suddenly the thing she'd been protected by. Ingrid felt a pulse of... not quite guilt but near it as Vlad mentioned Erin. He still had no idea she was dead, or that Ingrid had been the one to kill her. Pushing the thought away, Ingrid turned to him. "Is that something you want in the future?" Vlad seemed to mull the question over for a moment. "To bite you? Or children?" Ingrid raised a querying eyebrow at him, he knew full well she meant both. "If it's what you want, then yes. I want you, and I want you to be happy. Everything else is workable. Within reason. I'm not going out biting teenagers with you."

Ingrid feigned disappointment, smirking up at Vlad until he laughed. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb stroking over the skin gently as he looked at her. "I think I've always had a thing for your smile, I remember all the times you used to look at me over your shoulder and smirk whenever I said something you liked. I used to think the feeling was envy that you were more of a vampire than me, now I wonder if it was more than that." Unable to resist, Ingrid had to make a dig. "Vlad, I know frogs who are more vampire than you." Vlad's smirk was something new, and Ingrid felt a pulse of arousal as his fangs dropped. He leaned in to scrape his fangs down her neck, no doubt enjoying the way her whole body trembled at the feeling. "Maybe I should show you just how much of a vampire you make me feel." Ingrid arched into the contact and Vlad groaned at the way she offered herself to him. The hand on her cheek turned her head, Vlad's wide eyes looking distinctly innocent against his fanged mouth. "Is this really what you want? We'll be bonded forever if I do." Ingrid kissed him briefly, careful not to nick her lip on his fang and distract him again. "We've been linked since we were children Vlad, now we'll be equals and nobody can take that away from me. Yes, I'm sure this is what I want." Vlad's eyes were still wide, nerves clear as he listened to her words. "This might hurt alot, my eighteenth birthday was hell. I'm sorry if it does, truly Ingrid." Ingrid nodded, remembering his pained sounds that day and letting him seek the comfort of a kiss as he sought the nerve to do what she asked.

The scrape of fang was back, Vlad seemed to be searching for the right place to bite her. The sensation was erotic, tingling along her nerves from wherever the points touched skin. "Vlad" she whimpered, growing desperate "bite me." Ingrid was worried for a second that he'd stop, but then Vlad was sinking down, fangs slicing through her skin and it was painful and pleasurable and a hundred other things Ingrid couldn't word as she shuddered under the onslaught. Not remembering moving, Ingrid found her hand holding Vlad against her neck as the fire built and his mark became permanent on her skin, the bond almost slotting simply into place until she felt it all crash down on her. Vlad's hands held her in place as she arched, the unexpected orgasm tearing through her as Vlad finally pulled away from her neck. He cradled her as she shook, letting everything come back to earth for her as she felt a glow burning through her. It hurt, but Ingrid could feel Vlad there as the power moved through her. Ingrid suddenly understood why half fangs didn't turn loyal if the biter loved them, she could feel an undercurrent of love carried through her. Vlad's feelings for her were literally inside her, blocking some of the pain as her body changed. When she finally managed to look up at him Vlad's eyes were apologetic, his mouth still tinged with blood. Ingrid forced her lead-like muscles to co-operate, taking Vlad's hand and squeezing it as best she could. Vlad clung to her, the concern obvious as he stood watch over her change.

It felt like days to Ingrid, but Vlad informed her it had only been hours before she felt the pain recede. She was still sticky, sore and she could feel the twinge in her neck where he'd bitten. Knowing Vlad hadn't left her side, Ingrid kissed him with all the new strength she felt inside her and Vlad groaned under the pleasurable attack. Feeling the energy flow under her skin, Ingrid realised Vlad had been holding back on her, worrying he'd hurt her when they were together and she felt wetness pool at the thought of how much more intense things would be now they were equal in strength, in power. In love. "Where's dad?" Vlad's eyes closed, no doubt searching for the traces of other vampires in the house. "It's 2am, he's out hunting and Renfield's... unconscious in the lab. I won't even ask." Ignoring the pain, Ingrid climbed out of the coffin. "Shower. Now." Vlad followed quickly, scooping her up against her loud protests and flitting them to the bathroom. Thankful for the cold temperature of their skin, the siblings paid no mind to the icy water as Vlad pressed her against the tiled wall and kissed her. Vlad must have known what she'd been thinking, his touch rougher and everything hotter as they fought for dominance. Knowing her body would punish her for it later, Ingrid let Vlad lift her against the wall and hold her there as he slid inside her again. The bond she'd felt as he bit her seemed to buzz, content in their joining as Vlad nipped at her shoulders and thrust in and out of her body. If Ingrid could breathe, every push of his thick cock would have stolen her breath as he moved, everything feeling twice as rough, twice as arousing, twice as pleasurable now he knew she could take him on.

Vlad seemed not to even notice the added weight as he held her up, Ingrid all but completely trapped as he fucked her. The buzzing inside her moved, vibrating through her whole body as Vlad whimpered into her neck, holding her up with one hand and using the other to stroke over her clitoris until she arched and clenched around him, white light filling her vision as she came. Vlad spilling inside her made her quake a little more, the sensation twice as intense as before as they shared ragged breaths and barely-there kisses until Ingrid thought she could stand again. Vlad let her down carefully, his arms shaky but strong as he helped her stand beneath the shower spray. Ingrid had barely even moved again before Vlad was washing her, his hands kneading into her muscles and releasing tension she didn't know she had. She considered stopping him, rejecting the almost overbearing care but his serene smile as she let him was too much to argue with. Vlad carefully washed away the evidence of their couplings, his touch soft and tender unlike their most recent time. It was intimate without being sexual, and Ingrid couldn't help but smile as Vlad nuzzled her thigh before asking her to wash his back for him. It felt strange, this moment of quiet after the storm that was their first time as Chosen One and his First Bite. As the suds rinsed away, Ingrid couldn't help but chuckle at the way Vlad's hair clung to his face wet, pushing it out of the way of his icy blue eyes and kissing him between laughter. Vlad got her back by pushing her beneath the water, but made up for it by washing her hair. The feeling of his fingers over her scalp was... indescribable, every muscle in her body wanting to go lax under the touch.

Vlad only quickly towel dried himself, not bothering to wring the excess moisture out of his hair. Ingrid was about to ask if he shook off like a dog, but then Vlad was closing his eyes and furrowing his brow in concentration. The slight lightening of his hair told her it was dry, a touch confirming it. "The chosen one can dry hair instantly?" Vlad smirked at her then, adding a wink for effect. "It's taken practice, but there isn't much my powers can't do if I focus on a result rather than an action." Ingrid felt a strange pressure like fingers down her spine, trailing gently. Vlad's laughing eyes told her exactly who was responsible. Another second later, Ingrid felt her own skin and hair dry, Vlad reaching over to smooth it back to it's usual perfection no doubt. Ingrid knew their father would return soon, and regretfully made herself give up Vlad's touch after one more kiss and telling him to go get dressed and look less like he'd had a lot of sex. Vlad had smirked and kissed her again before flitting off, and Ingrid got the chance to feel her new speed in action as she darted off herself. It was like flying without wings, the world a blur beneath her feet. Carefully perusing her wardrobe, Ingrid chose the dress Vlad had said he liked the first time they'd been any kind of intimate and let the memory wash over her as she dressed.

The Count had been outraged, apoplectic with anger when he found out Vlad had chosen to share his powers with Ingrid. Ingrid had watched on, fighting the urge to truly terrify their father by taking Vlad to the floor and stripping him naked as Vlad stood before the Count. "I'm sick of the way you treat her, and now you can't say she's beneath you because she's a girl. Ingrid is the only vampire on the planet who can match me, and you will give her the respect she deserves or I will personally drive a stake through your heart. Are we clear?" The Count opened his mouth to argue, the anger still in his eyes. Vlad's hand clenched in mid air, and Ingrid knew what he was doing as their father choked on his words. "I said. Are. We. Clear?" "Yes Vladdy" was gasped out, and Vlad turned and left their father choking and gasping, beckoning Ingrid to follow him as he headed out of the room. They'd barely cleared the doorway before Ingrid kissed him, uncaring if their father or the entire High Council appeared to watch as she pressed him into the wall. The nearest coffin was put through it's paces as they celebrated their private triumph, and even Vlad was walking a little strangely the next night. Their father had avoided them steadfastly for weeks afterwards, and the siblings used more than one opportunity to fuck on the throne. It was an awkward position but more than worth it to share knowing looks across the dinner table when the Count sat there. Much of the rest of their time was split between training so Ingrid could master her new powers, frequent indulgences in the blazing passion and pleasure between them and even many nights spent simply enjoying the others company. Ingrid knew Vlad treasured those moments the most, when she lay with her head on his shoulder and their fingers were laced together as they talked, joked, laughed and cried together.

Ingrid couldn't even remember the plan she'd had to bring him crashing down, the slow burn had turned out to be love. With her brother of all people. A memory of the conversation they'd had after the first night they'd truly became one anothers came to her then as she heaved over the toilet. Ingrid hadn't been sick since her blood poisoning, so something was very very not right. Wiping the regurgitated blood from her mouth and rinsing the acrid taste away, Ingrid quickly fang-brushed her teeth and made sure there was no evidence she'd been ill at all. Checking the door was still locked, Ingrid lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach. It was faint, barely even there but Ingrid was certain. Tracing a hand over the swell between her hips, Ingrid knew she'd never hide this from Vlad - her brother paid far more attention to her body than his own. Pulling her shirt back down as though it would cover what Ingrid knew already, she went in search of Vlad. He was in the training room, levitating objects of different shapes, sizes and materials in a perfect circle. Everything settled neatly to the floor as Vlad turned to her, the usual smile breaking across his face as he hugged then kissed her. His eyes took in her anxious expression immediately after, and Vlad led her to a chair before sitting opposite her. "What's wrong Ingrid?" Lifting her eyes to meet his, Ingrid chose the words carefully. "You remember how you once told me you couldn't get anyone pregnant until you'd bitten them? I think we may have forgotten about that when you were biting me." Vlad's eyes widened almost comically, dropping between her face and stomach so fast his eyes almost blurred. "You're, you know, pregnant?" Ingrid nodded. "I haven't done a test or anything, but I hadn't been sick since that time I had blood poisoning until a few days ago. And then I found this." Ingrid stood, lifting her shirt and turning sideways. Naturally, Vlad found the new curve immediately, a hand tracing along the tiny swell between her hips.

"Are you happy about it?" Vlad's eyes were earnest, bright and teary as he looked up at her. Ingrid hadn't been sure, but she knew instinctively that Vlad was happy about it, and she could be too. "I'm a little surprised, a little worried and a lot scared. But yes, I'm happy." Vlad picked her up then, spinning her like a ballroom dancer before kissing her passionately. "I promise I'll be here every step, and I will love you and our baby until the day I'm dust. Even then I'll still love you, just in really tiny pieces." Ingrid slapped his shoulder for that remark, kissing him again anyway. She wasn't sure if her plan had worked, given that Vlad had corrupted her by being there to fall in love with. Ingrid had eternity to decide if she liked it this way or not, there was time to let him be happy and exuberant about becoming a father. Ingrid still had a secret to keep, and she hoped beyond hope Vlad never found out about Erin.

-YD-

 **I'm unsure about this... When I started it I was in a much worse mood, but I was much more relaxed when I got this finished so it may be a completely different second part than I originally meant to write. I'm kind of happy with it, though I'm not 100% satisfied with the time flow. Oh well, time for sleep then NSBN, CTYO and COS updates!**


End file.
